


Tall, cute and gorgeous

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This is just fluff really, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Sometimes you're just craving a non healthy meal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Tall, cute and gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Do not percieve me, i'm craving mcdonald's and wrote this in literally 30 minutes lmao
> 
> They go on a date and love each other very much... that's it, no plot.
> 
> Little mention of insecurity bcz of body image
> 
> Enjoy!<3

They don’t come here often. Basically never. Let’s say it’s even rarer than ordering take out. Even if it happens quite often on Keiji’s part if he isn’t spending the night with Osamu and the latter isn’t cooking. Their dinners always end up being at one another’s apartment. Osamu does most of the cooking, whether he was at his or Keiji’s apartment. On occasions, when they both finish work later than planned and neither has the strength to cook, they’ll order takeout. Although, that’s still rare. They usually avoid fast foods if they go out to eat. But… sometimes… sometimes you’re just craving a non healthy meal, once in a while. You see the ads in the streets, you see the sign of the fast food’s brand and next thing you know you’re unable to think about anything else other than getting the exact same hamburger you’ve spotted on a giant poster at the exit of the subway. 

That’s exactly what happened to Osamu when he and Keiji stepped out of the station. And Osamu had turned to Keiji with puppy eyes before proceeding to give him a presentation on how he was literally  _ craving  _ a McDonald’s menu right now. Keiji hadn’t stopped him for the whole time Osamu was basically begging for them to eat fast food, but he was smiling the all along. If he’s honest, McDonald’s didn’t sound bad anyway. It’s been a while.

And the stars in his eyes and the bright smile on Osamu’s face has been worth it, really. 

“Damn did they add new things since last time?” Osamu mumbles in his hand, as he’s scanning the order machine for what to eat. “So much choice, I want to try everything now.” he groans at the back of his throat, making Keiji chuckle.

“Try to speed up a bit, babe,” Keiji says in his ears, running a hand up and down his back, over Osamu’s purple sweater - he looks really cute in it, really soft, Keiji can’t wait to cuddle to him later. “The line is getting longer.”

Osamu glances behind him and scrunches his nose. “Oops, my bad.”

He still looks pained and undecided when he settles for his large 280 menu, but validates his choice nonetheless. Keiji is ready to pay but Osamu beats him to it with a cheeky smile, Keiji looks at him with a deadpanned, yet teasing look. Osamu’s beam doesn’t falter as he puts his card back in his wallet and into his jean pocket.

“I basically dragged you here, let me pay.” he simply says, as justification. He kisses Keiji’s cheek and the editor can do nothing but shake his head. He could never beat Osamu on that matter anyway, he’ll always find a comeback. 

“You didn’t drag me here, by the way,” he still corrects. “I voluntarily followed you. My stomach called me here.” 

Osamu chuckles and drapes an arm over his shoulder as Keiji tightens his around Osamu’s waist. Osamu drops another kiss to his cheek and starts looking around. 

“Do you want to grab a seat while I take the order?” he asks.

“You’re sure you’ll be able to carry it alone?” Keiji retorts, teasingly. 

Osamu doesn’t take offense and simply raises an eyebrow as well as his free arm, flexing it. Keiji is pretty sure it’s not allowed to be this attractive when doing the most stupid thing that is flexing one’s muscles. But, it’s Osamu we’re talking about, he makes everything seemingly simple and stupid looks attractive. Or cute, depends on what he’s doing. Or, very sexy. But, again, it depends on what he’s doing, and Keiji stops his mind from going to territories he shouldn’t graze while at McDonald’s. 

So, instead, he lets Osamu wait for their order and roams the restaurant to find a free seat. It doesn’t take long, the restaurant is not that crowded, maybe considering it’s rather late. Keiji settles for a seat near one of the large windows, it gives a full view on the night street and Keiji enjoys himself by getting his gaze lost in the colorful lights of the buildings and billboards and lets his brain get a - deserved - pause from functioning for a minute. 

Osamu doesn’t take long and comes back with a single tray containing both their orders. He places it in the middle of the table and offers Keiji a smile. And, like an afterthought, a kiss on the lips. Then, he sits in front of him.

“What was that for?” Keiji asks, referring to the kiss. “Not that I mind.”

Osamu huffs and takes a sip from his Ice Tea. “You looked pretty with the neon lights reflecting on your face, it would have been a shame not to kiss you.”

Keiji snorts softly and Osamu winks, already munching on his fries. He pulls a face.

“Meh,” he pouts. “Not crunchy enough.”

“That’s the thing with McDonald’s,” Keiji points out with a chuckle when Osamu dips his limp fry in mayo sauce. “You never know what you’ll get, surprise,” he munches on one of his own fries. “Mines are a bit crunchier, want them?” he proposes.

Osamu shakes his head. “Nah, it’s okay,” he assures him. He mentions Keiji's food with his head. “Eat, babe.”

Keiji still slides a few fries in Osamu’s plate, and he doesn’t react to Osamu’s (non threatening) glare. He won’t eat all of them anyway.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, exchanging only a few words, but it was okay. It’s comfortable, and their legs brushing under the table feels nice, too. When Osamu bites into his hamburger, he sighs in contentment.

“That’s definitely bad for my line,” he comments, looking at his 280 like it’s the Holy Grail he’s holding and not a simple hamburger. But, it’s Osamu, food is the Holy Grail for him. Keiji smiles fondly. “But, damn, that’s definitely good,” and with that, he takes another bite. “Fuck the chub for tonight.”

“It’s okay, I like your little chub.” Keiji assures, honest. Osamu still has his defined morphology and has kept his muscles from his years of volleyballs. But, he has lost some of his stomach muscles (read: a bit of abs) over the years, replaced by a small chub on his tummy. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Osamu self-conscious and insecure sometimes. Not that it mattered, to Keiji, anyway. Osamu is beautiful and Keiji will tell him all day if he needs to. “You’re pretty.”

Osamu is as red as the ketchup Keiji dips his fry in, and Keiji finds him adorable. 

“You’re prettier,” Osamu says before taking another sip of his Ice Tea. They continue eating in silence, after that. Until Osamu wipes a smudge of ketchup on the corner of Keiji’s lips and takes advantage of it to place a sweet and salty kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Want some mushy fries?” he proposes when he settles back in his seat. 

“No, thank you,” Keiji declines gently and taps his lips with a napkin. “I’m done.” 

“Okay,” Osamu nods. He takes a last bite of fries and taps his own lips with his napkin. He smiles at Keiji while tapping his lap with his hands. “Thanks for tonight.”

Keiji rolls his eyes and pinches his cheek when he gets up. “Stop thanking me, I said.” he keeps his fingers on Osamu’s soft cheeks as his boyfriend gets up as well. When he’s fully out of his seat, Keiji brings his face closer and kisses him, feeling Osamu’s smile into it. “Let’s go? I want to cuddle, your sweater looks way too soft.” Keiji says, always so blunt.

It makes Osamu laugh, amused, free, fond and Keiji wants to kiss him again. It’s Osamu who kisses him, on the tip of his nose, one thing he loves to do. 

“Let’s go,” he nods, already walking them towards the exit and onto the calm streets. “I want to cuddle too.” he whispers in Keiji’s ear.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost! spare some?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
